1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a system for coaxial assembly of two bodies of revolution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To make a reliable connection between two bodies of revolution a plurality of bolts or screws regularly spaced around the bodies is generally employed. As a result assembly, and to a lesser degree disassembly, are relatively time-consuming operations, especially when the parts to be assembled have a large circumference requiring the use of a large number of bolts.
Apart from the various intricate operations required to fit said bolts, it is desirable to use a torque wrench so that all bolts are tightened to the same degree, and the torque wrench must be calibrated periodically. When the parts to be assembled are concerned with aerospace applications, for example structural subsystems of launch vehicles (nosecap, payload bay), the tightness must be checked using appropriate equipment, such as ultrasonic equipment, for example.
Although this type of assembly system using bolts is satisfactory with regard to immobilization of the two parts, it nevertheless has the disadvantage of being time-consuming, for the reasons already explained.
One known way to reduce the assembly time is to use an assembly system in which the connection between the two parts uses radial members projecting from one part cooperating with housings on the other part. Although this type of assembly is fast, the reliability of the immobilization of the two parts relative to each other is found to be poor because of axial and radial clearances between the aforesaid members and housings.
Consequently, this assembly system can only be used if the assembled parts are not subsequently subjected to high mechanical loads.
An object of the present invention is to exploit the speed of assembly and disassembly offered by this type of assembly system and to guarantee total immobilization of said parts when assembled together by totally eliminating such axial and radial clearances.